


you took me anyways

by WisdomPearl



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: 1 am, Cold, Fluff, M/M, karma's softening up, sleeping over, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WisdomPearl/pseuds/WisdomPearl
Summary: Nagisa waited for so long to tell Karma something.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Kudos: 122





	you took me anyways

**Author's Note:**

> old and short fanfic ^^

{Karma’s POV}

Sigh. 

This is so boring. 

I originally sat straight on the sofa, invested in the show I was watching. Gradually, I paid less attention to the TV and more attention to the lingering thoughts in my mind as I sank lower and lower until I was lying down on the couch. 

It was 1 AM, and normally if I were doing what I am doing with my parents home, I’d probably get sniped. 

But oh what a surprise, they’re going to India again, leaving their only child, the one passing down their surname to the next generation, alone in a dark apartment with a pantry full of water and chips. 

It was a ambivalent feeling: delighted I was alone without people nitpicking at my flaws, but devastated at the sheer amount of thoughts impending on my sanity.

I decided that the neighbors wanted to kill me at this point, not like I cared at all, and switched off the TV and lied down in the darkness. The still fan that decorated the cream colored ceiling hung over me, and I started really thinking about what to do. 

Sleeping was barely an option for me right now. I couldn’t sleep, not that I was paranoid or an insomniac, but because I felt a throbbing something in the back of my head that screamed something incomprehensible. I didn’t know what to make of it, the smaller thoughts that floated through my head didn’t do much to help it. 

It’s almost like an intuition, like I feel like something will happen. And whether or not that’s a good thing is up to my imagination. 

I chuckled at the possibilities. I could get robbed, or kidnapped, or murdered, or saved, or scolded at, or praised, there were so many possibilities at mind and probably many more. Of course, the chances that I’ll be attacked by a bear in the middle of an apartment complex in a city is slim, but it’s still a possibility. After all, there are a lot of crazy people living around me. 

I sat up and scratched my head before moving to a more comfortable place, an actual bed. 

I stumbled into my bedroom and turned on the light, feet sticking onto small bits on the floor. The carpet I dragged my feet over did clear away some of that stuff, though some lingered. Not like I cared about that, I would take a shower in the morning anyways. 

Slumped onto my bed, I grabbed the nearby object I saw, which I recognized to be my phone. The bright screen quickly turned on and recognized my face. 

A message?

Sitting up slowly, I opened the message I had gotten, the tiny print above it reading, “One hour ago,”

Nagisa: I’m outside. 

Figuring that it was an hour ago, Nagisa must have left already. I collapsed back into the bed, staring at the bright lights until I decided that it wouldn’t hurt to check my exterior surroundings. 

Groaning from the pain that echoed through my lower back, I ambled over to the front door. It was winter, and the door was freezing. I can’t imagine that tiny shrimp still sitting outside. 

”Nagisa? What the hell, you should’ve knocked you damn idiot,”

”Mm, I figured you get annoyed, especially since I’m here in the middle of the night,”

”Your logic doesn’t make sense. You think it’s okay to sit out here doing nothing for an hour just because I didn’t check my phone only for me to realize you’re out here and get inside? When instead, you could knock on the door?”

”Well, you’re here, aren’t you?”

I sighed and rubbed my head, “God, get inside, it’s freezing out here. I can’t believe you just decided to sit out here. It’s so cold at night, you could’ve died,”

”What an honor, the high and presumptuous Karma Akabane worries about me,”

”Don’t get so cocky, I can just as easily throw you back outside,”

Nagisa chuckled, taking off the thick jacket, “Oh really? And I believe that if you did do that, I guess I’d just go home. Or maybe I’ll pound in your door until you get annoyed and let me back in. Or maybe I could just wait it out, and wait for your soft side to emerge and let me back in,”

”Ugh, whatever,” I stared at him with suspicious eyes, “Why did you come here anyways? Your mom bothering you,”

”Mm, no, not really,”

I tilted my head in confusion, “Well spill,”

”I...I just needed to tell you something,”

”If you need to tell me, then tell me! I’m right here you idiot,”

The blue-haired boy looked up at me, eyes glittering in the moonlight, “It’s just, whenever you’re around, and whenever you’re on my mind, I can’t help but feel something stir in me. It’s a weird feeling, and I’m not even sure if this is a normal thing, but I just figured that maybe, you’d have an idea?”

I sighed, “You sick? I mean, if you’ve been sitting outside in the frigid weather for an hour straight, I can’t imagine you’re exactly healthy,”

”Mm, I don’t think so. I don’t have a fever, and I don’t feel bad. Actually, this feeling inside me, it’s really nice and warm,”

I groaned, “I really don’t know, alright? I’m tired Nagisa, I need sleep, and so do you. Here, I’ll get a spare futon. Just sleep over, I don’t mind,”

A wide grin was plastered on the shorter guy’s face, “Thanks, Karma!”

I walked to the back to grab a faded green futon, and walked back to my room to lay it down. What I was greeted with wasn’t a Nagisa waiting for the futon though. 

I laid down the rolled up futon on the ground and walked over to the Nagisa curled up on my bed and snoring peacefully, “Little brat, I don’t even know if he knows that he’s pissing me off,”

I stared at him for a bit. Then I felt a sort of sensation, watching the stray strands of hairs fall over his face, it was weird sensation. And strangely enough, it felt the same as what Nagisa described earlier. 

I clutched my chest as my body did something I never thought I would do to my best friend at 1 AM. 

I pecked him on the cheek, slowly, and kinda sweetly. Pulling back felt weird, and my vision grew sort of hazy.

I concluded that it was lack of sleep and shrugged it off, but that feeling still lingered, my heart almost hurting, but it wasn’t painful. I felt this way before, only that time it was painful. 

I still remember that day. It was the first of December, nearly Christmas, and my birthday. I was so prepared as a little five year old kid for my birthday. But the time came on that very first day of the month. 

My parents left for a sightseeing trip to India. And they’d be gone for a whole month. 

That was probably the closest I’ve ever gotten to this weird feeling. But no one was leaving me now—you can’t really call my parents who have left for a while leaving—and this sensation wasn’t painful. It was warm, and I felt connected and like an actual human being.

Whatever this feeling was, I love it.


End file.
